Traitor
by elly32
Summary: Djaq's thoughts during episode 2x05, contains spoilers! Djaq&Will. R&R!


_A.N. It's only one-shot, but still I hope you'll like it:)_

_I've written it after watching episode 2x05, so it has some spoilers inside:) Told from Djaq's POV!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traitor? Among us?

When Much said those words my heart screams

_'No! It can be true! We are a family, there can't be traitors among family '_

But my logical mind don't let me ignore the facts. And they seeme obvious. Only one way Gisborne could outwit us, someone betrayed.

When they are at each other's throats I'm standing at the side observing them , people which I regard as my family.

Much? Not it's not possible. His devotion to Robin is too blind, he's Robin's most faithful and trusted companion. He could betray each of us for Robin, but would never betray his master.Much with his devotion sometimes reminds me a big doggy.

Little John?

I knitt my brows. Not this man can't be a traitor, his heart is too good, he's too decent . Sometimes he reacts too violently, he gets carry away with emotion, but betrayal and lies, no!

_' After all he lied to his wife'_ my suspicious mind whispers

I'm shaking my head.

No! It's not John! Not this good-natured giant with great heart, whose presents makes me feel as if I lean against huge oak.

Not it's not him!

So only Alan and Will remain.

Alan and Will who tried already at one time leave us.

Alan who recently behaved differently somehow. Alan who often doesn't think about consequences of his action. Alan who sometimes resembles a young boy who loves to play pranks.

Alan?

_' And what about Will?'_ my mind again whispers _'he also behaved strangely!'_

I'm rubbing my shoulders nervously remembering a forceful, leaving bruises, Will's handshake when he tried to kill the sheriff. His eyes that day were so different, so cold, so empty.

But it can't be Will! It simply can't!

I won't believe it!

It has to be Alan, not Will!

_' Admit it, you don't want it to be Will!'_ my mind accuses me and it's right.

I don't want that. The betrayal of anybody of them would be painful. Will's betrayal would break my heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I already know who the traitor is.

Helping Rose with her childbirth I tried to help Alan too.

He didn't confirm nor denied my suggestion.

And therefore I know that I'm right.

But what should I do now ? Tell Robin?

If I do it Alan will miss his chance to explain himself. To ask for forgiveness.

_' He had a chances and he didn't use it'_ my always logical mind remarks

I know that but I also know that he's lost and I simply must give him a chance.

Everyone deserves second chance, right?

I'm asking myself while looking at John who is swinging a tiny newly born girl in his huge hands.

How could I even think that he's a traitor?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've never regretted none my decision before, like I did for those a few moments.

At the sight of Robin attacking Will my intestines tightened into tight knot.

He tear off Will's tag and chased him out of the camp and Will simply walked away without turning his head.

Just like that, without one look.

I yelled at Robin, almost begging him to hear me out not paying any attention to Alan's pleadings eyes. Only thing that mattered to me was the fact that Robin had been wrong and I had to tell him the truth!

Will didn't deserve to be exile!

All because of me and my stupid compassion to Alan!

But Robin's look stops me, and then I know that it's only an act, that he'd suspected the traitor identity all along.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

Will didn't walk away.

He didn't disappear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've waited impatiently for him. I know that John and Much thought that I waited for Robin and his news but I already knew what he would say.

No, I awaited Will.

Even the fact that Alan walked away didn't manage to outshine my joy at the sight of young carpenter emerging from the forest.

He had a bruise on his cheek and I simply had to make sure that he's safe and sound.

But my hand on his cheek was supposed to assure him not only about my concern for his health but also about the fact that I've never doubted him.

He touched my hand and smiled widely saying that he's fine.

And I know that everything will be okay, that between us nothing has changed.

And as for Alan it's truth what I told Robin, I have a faith that he still has a chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO???????????**

**HOW WAS THAT???????????**

**PLEASE TELL ME:):):):)**


End file.
